Double Date (ThorBritt)
by MikoYami1
Summary: At a carnival and a small gift of thanks
Title: N/A

Pair: Itaoc (ItaYuki) Thoroc (ThorBritt)

Commission (for):Request/gift

Theme: N/A

Genre:Romance, cutesy ,

Rating: PG

Warning: Crossover

World:AU

Status: Complete

Date started:11-1-14

Date Finished:11-1-14

Word Count: 1,230

Summary: N/A

Preview Picture:N/A

Disclaimer on Art and OC's I don't own the Character Verena she is owned by :Iconverena-senpai:

Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi or the other characters mentioned :Iconmasashikishimoto:

bChapters:/b ficlet

bPrequel/Squeal :/b

bExtra:/b

Gift for Britt

Thor was pacing the bored walk back and forth. He had just argued with his younger brother again, his brother complaining that he felt like he was living in his brother's shadow. He wasn't thinking correctly he had been screaming at him all morning after a prank had went wrong and their father called yelling at them both. Thor for not watching over him and Loki for pulling such a silly prank.

He only stopped walking and leaned in on the rail. He was just glad his girlfriend called five minutes after his father called. It was like she knew he was upset and needed the comfort and most of all her smile. She had invited him to an amusement park Yuki had been talking about for weeks. He was curious if Itachi took the hint.

Now it was late afternoon and Thor and getting hotter by the minutes passed by. It was already one at noon and Britt still didn't show. He ruffled his blond mane and sighed annoyed that she was late he could only guess Yuki was dressing her up.

After a few more minutes passed by he glanced up at the roller coaster that passed by with a cart full of screaming people. He was shocked and pissed to see Yuki standing next Itachi holding large teddy bear he had just won.

"Where is Britt?" he questioned the two when they reached him. He took the hint that with the giant teddy bear Itachi and Yuki had been here for sometime. He wasn't shocked to see Itachi won his girlfriend something large he was shocked Britt wasn't with them.

"Itachi and I left before she did," Yuki spoke her cheeks a faint red, "she said she had something to do," she stared at the handsome man standing next to her. "She said we will meet us soon,"

Thor nodded and called his girlfriend she answered after the third ring, "I am so sorry," she said, "I am running a bit late," she frowned, "I am on my way, just another five minutes," she was sound muffled, "we can ride the roller coaster everyone is talking about,"

"Yeah, when you arrive," he said, "we will wait in line," he began walking towards where the new superman coaster was. Yuki and Itachi followed more worried about their friend.

"Is she on her way?" Yuki questioned putting the teddy bear down unaware of the line they just entered. She was worried about her friend, wondering what took her so long on the date. It was supposed to be a double date originally.

"She is on her way," he winked at Itachi. The other male caught on and pushed Yuki closer to him and whispered in her ear.

After twenty minutes have passed Yuki talking to Itachi she had managed to make him laugh a feet she was trying to do again. Yuki felt someone jump on her back causing her to stumble around and almost fell forward.

"Britt," she whined.

"Did you miss me?" she questioned. Thor peeled her off Yuki and hugged her ignoring her question.

"What took you so long?" he questioned a bit annoyed that she had arrived late. He hugged her closer to his muscular chest, cradling her head. They were getting closer to the ride.

Yuki looked at Itachi nervous, "we will wait for you guys at the end," she spoke quickly leaving the line and waiting for Itachi to follow. He did knowing Yuki's fear of roller coaster, and fast rides.

They left the young couple alone for the first time for the day. Thor looked at her not asking the question again but he wasn't going to let it rest. They made eye contact before she finally answered what he was dying to know.

"I was out shopping," Her cheeks dusted pink, "Yuki bought Itachi something personal last week and they seem closer than ever," she waved her hand in the air to express her longing to get closer to Thor. "If it worked for them I was hoping," she trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence she already said too much.

Thor watched her, "What did you get me?" he looked at her with a look trumpet on his face. He held her closer while they reached the end of the line. He seemed more excited it seemed out of character for her to buying him a gift.

"I won't tell you till after the ride," she smiled as they got into their seat, "just know I looked hard for this gift," she crossed her arms over her chest. They got buckled in and sat comfortably Thor reaching and holding Britt's hand.

The ride wen fast as it went up and down and one time did it go upside down. They got off they were laughing and joking about the excitement about the ride. "We should go on it again," Brit said blushing as Thor pushed her closer to him. He had arm on her waist and he kissed her cheek.

"What did you get me?" she questioned her. He was more eager now ot know what she got him getting more excited that she even got him a gift, "and what is the occasion?" he glanced at Itachi Yuki. Itachi was sitting on the bench while Yuki seemed to be telling a story.

He listened to the story interested till he stopped and stared at the couple walking to them. "You don't mind if Yuki and I leave for our own thing?" he questioned get smootly standing up on his from the bench, "Yuki hates roller coasters," he glanced at the ferris wheel, "and we don't want to slow you down,"

Thor glanced around Itachi's neck and for the first time noticed a necklace it wasn't his usual necklace he wore but longer with a decorated cross on it. He never knew Itachi to be religious but Yuki was one to go to church every once in a while or pray.

"Yeah it is fine," he said laughing, "we meet for lunch," he walked away dragging Britt with him. The day itself was adventurous. Thor and Britt were having fun, Thor one a large prize for her. It was throwing a large hammer on a bell.

"You are really strong," she said laughing knowing about his strength. Thor only chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her lips tasting her sweetness. He loved how she tasted so sweet he licked her lips and smiled at her.

Britt blushed, "Why do you taste so sweet?" she taking words out his mouth. He smiled a bit and kissed her again they were the couples that were lost in their own world. They kissed one another wrapping their arms around another.

"you took the words right out me?" he said he kissed her lips, "so what did you get me?" he questioned after a while as he moved away from her walked to the next ride they promised to get on together. She blushed and looked away before pulling out a chain from her pocket.

"it reminded me of you," she spoke ina whisper.

Thor held the necklace in his hand on it was hammer just like the one he had in his room. He started at the necklace before pushing his girlfriend into a passionate kiss, "It is beautiful," he spoke.


End file.
